Debi Haberlo Dicho
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: "Eras esa uno en un millon que todos buscan, que nadie encuentra."


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

 _"La opinión del lector es otra forma de pago por el esfuerzo del escritor"_

* * *

Debi haberlo dicho.

Desde aquel momento en que tu talento excepcional habia alcanzado su cima. Ese momento en que captaste mi atencion como nunca nadie lo habia echo en mi vida.

Eras esa uno en un millon que todos buscan, que nadie encuentra. Yo, objeto de admiracion por muchos, me despreciaba.

El mundo, la libertad, todo para mi era una nada, una nada parte de mi realidad. No tenia a quien admirar, no tenia con quien expresarme. Tantas quejas para que cuando al fin llegara el objeto de mi devocion, no dijera nada.

Me pregunto que harias si yo ahora estuviese en tu lugar.

El sol brilla tanto...Lo odio. Preferiria el cataclismo de la lluvia, una escena mas dramatica. Que el cielo llore por la nueva ausencia. Que todos en silencio te rodeen y se lamenten como yo.

Esto fue tu suicidio, lo se. Por lo que perdiste, y por mi.

El el fondo de tu odio yo era tu espejo...La frialdad encubridora, aquella capa de desinteres que solo ocultaba el dolor. Decidiste elegir entre tu y yo para aquel premio que no esperaba llegar: La oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Renunciaste al regalo de la salvacion y te recostaste en los laureles de la derrota fundamentada. Una derrota que para muchos, fue una gloria.

Morir en honor al servicio, creer que sacrificar a la reina por un rey seria lo correcto.

Porque el rey es mas fuerte y se necesita al final de la partida.

¿Yo era tu rey?, soy el de todos, las mismas alas de la libertad que ahora manchadas de sangre, te visten. Un peso enorme, el cual sufrias, del cual ahora estas excenta.

Eres tan joven...Si te hubieses salvado habrias alcanzado mi talento, y yo, que voy camino a la vejez, me tomaria mis merecidas vacaciones.

Cuanto quisiera que esos ojos solo durmieran. Verte mañana y decirlo.

Debi haberlo dicho, ese sentimiento que me oprimia. Esa admiracion a tu nobleza, a tu corazon inquebrantable. Yo vi tus lagrimas, cuando una hora antes perdiste a los dos miembros de tu nueva familia.

Yo vi tu decision, cuando decidiste perderte a ti misma.

La frialdad y el desinteres que tanto tiempo conserve simplemente me alejaron de ti hasta tus ultimos momentos.

Me quedo contemplando tu figura, o lo que queda de ella. Tomo la unica mano que te queda.

Tu sangre en mi palida piel me causa escalofrios. Ningun otro rojo se compara con el tuyo. He tocado tantas manos de esta manera...He llenado las mias de tantos muertos, pero la tuya es la unica que hace que se sientan vacias.

Tus largas pestañas sellaron tus ojos. Moriste sola. Un fallo mio, el primero, termino tambien con mi primer amor. Quien diria que el solo observarte me provocaria un sentimiento como ese.

Maldito sea todo.

Seguiré viviendo, por ti, por todos aquellos que perdi. Para que tu sacrificio valga la pena. Me castigare con lo que quede de vida en este infierno de mundo. No me arrepentiré de mis decisiones, porque al final del camino te veré y lo diré: Te amo.

Y con la frente en alto, los demas sabran que en realidad Mikasa Ackerman era la soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Lei un fic yaoi Jean X Marco "Tus Huesos": /temas/tus-huesos-jean-x-marco-shingeki-no-kyojin.54254/ (Por si lo desean). Nunca habia leido uno con la tematica que alli se presenta (Si lo leen entenderan), aun asi me agradó y lo recomiendo para quienes gusten leer algo salido de lo usual. En fin, me inspiró a algo "tragico" tambien, nunca habia escrito tan corto y la muerte de mi personaje favorito, pero lo consideré necesario esta vez.

¿Que les parecio? ¿Revs? (Si alguien lo lee seré feliz).

Sayo~


End file.
